


Kill Em with Kindness

by kenpipizza



Series: Somebody to Love [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dorks in Love, Living Together, M/M, References to Drugs, Self-Doubt, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza
Summary: Daniel doubts make him go to far and turned into the troublemaker.





	Kill Em with Kindness

"What? Are you serious on your statement?" Was awkward how Daniel become someone who depends on the other, it took him five months to make the older start a new life, since their meeting, still have two months his, now boyfriend, don't work on the streets and as a whore anymore. But somehow his lack of confidence on the other made him goes beyond, he made a deal with someone whose job was the same as his hyung, to pass for him any different road the other walk. Because of this, some rumor on the street was spread turning Jisung not only in someone worst that he was as a drugged, even anyone having prove or evidence about what they was spreading.

"Niel, this isn't okay. If you will gonna push yourself into this helm, stop before got worst, just live him." Ong, his partner was a little stressed by his friend condition, even knowing he don't have chances anymore but he wants the best for him, and his mind screams for him to made Daniel broke the relationship with the older, wasn't health.

"Aigoo… I just love him by himself, you don't even had the opportunity to know what he have to struggle till now, if he were into drugs, I can't stop myself to feel a completely coward who couldn't give him any protection or any kind of care to him feel more human and someone who can live a properly life as everyone. Have no shame." Ong felt some awkwardness listening the other talking so lovely and passionate about someone who is a kind of disease for the society.

"Okay, right. His side life is someone who desired to be fucked and try some drugs. What a lovely person he is. He needs therapy and someone to say some truly words." Daniel didn't believed in what he listened, how can someone who never stopped to listen the other side can just put a finger in front of this person and blame him for whatever is happening.

"Okay, you went far away. Jisung at his teenager life believed in a guy, he went alone to meet this person and got kidnapped, he encountered guys who he tried his life to fought against, but he was sold for them. It took him all those year to pay his debt to see a slightly piece of freedom, but on the other hand, he thought his family gave up on him, so he said he was the disease, the worst, the only thing he could do was be a sex toy, although he could gain some money with that. But damned, he is the best DJ, Jisung worked, well tried, to do that before but failed, so for my peace and his sake, I talked with Jaehwan and he gave ma boy a job, a better one." Ong was starting to sip a juice when he almost drop the juice in himself, okay, he didn't knew and started a mantra of ignorance, not wanting to see his side, and he doesn't know that Daniel helped him with his family and even gave him a better job to his relief, but now the older appear to entered in drugs, Daniel life is a roller coaster.

"But do you see what is happening on your life? Now he is working at a territory we never had the chance to go. So you are into clubs now?" Knowing that's sentence wasn't true, Daniel never went to some kind of club Jisung is now, kind rave, with pool, a lounge and everything someone could expect from a big house housing edm and drum bass.

"I never went to this kind of place. Jisung said he is familiarized with, as he went with some costumers and even had sex there. How this could be? Like, everyone looking at his face while you touch and give him enormous pleasure?" Ong took a glance at Daniel not believing on what he was listening, the innocence.

"That wasn't the same, Niel. This must be a orgy place. He must be changed his customers or had more than one in a roll, at the same night." Daniel tried to say anything about this, but he got muted by the information he just listened.

Two days passed by throughout Niel eyes, he didn't saw any signal in Jisung body that he was into drug, even having sex with him, to have an excuse to look at his arms. Nothing, this was giving some headache, so he took a day off to go see what Jisung was doing at his work, if he was serious into there or he goes to have other fun. He knows he can't do that, he was the first to suggest the older about have a normal life, where people could appreciate him as he was not as he did before. Show respect and confidence toward his personality, give him the second chance he deserved, but him, himself was now doubting and the doubts was fulfilling his heart with nothing, isn't disgust, he wants to help his boyfriend.

The first thing he listened when entered the place was the voice of his man, announcing for everyone bounce, put hands up, it was time for Rompasso, Angetenor, he walked through the crowd of people crossing till he could see that man more close, he dyed his hair into light pink and his makeup so neon, shining with the dark light, his lips, when he could take a glance with the light not dark, he realized the glitter, he was wearing some jumper and a top cropped, his body sweating even his tattoos was shining. There he is, his lover, and dancing slower as he was really very absorbed at the song instruments. While occupied appreciating his man there, he screams loud 'Yeah Jisung', but the boy on his left just shouted him 'Come on it's DJ Hankki', he never asked him about the new job. Now was playing 4RR, with hide, and Daniel felt so awkward about he tried t hide himself acting normal and enjoying the club, dancing just like his boyfriend, until a guy said if he wants to try whatever he was giving to others, but well the pill color was too cute so he accepted with some blue drink. That's was when Jisung noticed him.

His mind turned blank for a while, the latter desire was to go home took the younger gun and kill him, how a cop be so innocent and don't remember the first things not do on parties like that, don't ever accepts what strangers ate giving you saying it's good for the bass. It's good for his foot, how many guys he saw going under self destruction after what his younger boyfriend did right now.

"Aigoo Niel-ah, why you accepted what that guy gave to you?" He said without being listened for the crowd, he need to do something, so he asks a guy there from the club to go ahead after the Malumup, G U C C I song. He needs to go on a help for that foolish boy.

In middle of people praising for him and the Sweet Dreams Deep Remix Bass Boosted, nice choice, he was trying to reach the cop before he vomit the truth about himself and got them into trouble, what a troublemaker for that wonderful and hot night, sweet dreams matches so perfect at the hunting he needed to do as the younger wasn't well oriented, the drug must be starting the effect in a clean system. When he reaches the boy, he was welcomed with a hug and a kiss, maybe his hands trying to took of his jumper, but nothing hard he couldn't handle with.

"Hyung, I can see you in high lights" Yes, yes, the boy is know on the delirium process, Jisung took his own cellphone and sends a message to Jaehwan to put on Delerium Innocente, some old thing at the house, after Infinity Ink Infinity Dubdogz & Bashar Remiss Bass Boosted, will perfectly be good for him to listen while tries to help Daniel feel more good with that drug, he knows the effects will not stop in hours, and not giving any space for the boy to drink anything alcoholic, the duo could be very unpleasant, and the boy go from a dancing night till a white hospital.

"What? Ah! Come on, when they see some new fish on the ocean, lost and innocent, they seduce and here we go.. Never do that with me again, where's your partner? That guy Ong.. You need to go to a hospital." The latter wanted to hit Daniel very strong, but no, he calmly look into him and helped him but with too much anger entering on his veins.

"I'm flying, I'm kill em with kindness, Hyung. I love you don't be a drugged" Jisung started to laugh, and Daniel is the one into drugs and is really delirious and delusional about the reality, he knows the words 'I love you' is too much for that night, when he got sober they can talk about, not now, now he just wants to leave this place, Discotronic is giving him the clues, yes Now is The Time to both of them go back home.

"Ayee.. Gaullin.. But Niel-ah, the only thing I put on my body was dick, never tried or wanted to go on drugs.. And you are the one on drugs here, come on, let's go home now..." This was not what the conversation need to go, but before Jisung could tell him he need to stay away from anything because it's too dangerous, the guy gave him a signal it was his time to go back, the night will be long, how to keep an eye in his drugged boyfriend while djing.

"Niel-ah, I have more two songs to be free and we go home okay? Don't go anywhere like that, stay close so I can keep my eye on you, can you do that for ?" Daniel smiles for him, okay, the latter return to his spot and starts with Lucky Luke, the lyrics and the song itself was a real fate, DRÜG.

"Hyung I want some of that blue sky liquid" But no sight of his hyung, where he could be? Jisung can't stop and see his boyfriend go for another drink, ripping his t-shirt and starting to bounce to dance and kiss some stranger, this kind of danger he was talking about, what a troublemaker he had for his wonderful night, his mind was repeating his thoughts.

"Holy shit!!! Niel-ah, stop... God! I need Jaehwan help" Jisung said for himself, he really needed the help of Ong and Jaehwan, as he goes with the last song of his setlist, Cj Borika, that looked as the song title, Gangsta's Paradise, when the two friends came on his help. Ong impressed that the older wasn't the one on drugs but his friend and partner, what a shame for them all and for the police.

That night passed between a Daniel stripping, Ong saying he will not do anything because the club was too good to lose, but this was all because the other DJ boy who got the place from Jisung, DJ MH, well known as the wild body Minhyun. And Jaehwan can't do anything with all the awkwardness Daniel was doing for himself, because he were the owner of this club and have to administrate everywhere and everything. Jisung was alone, angry and hungry, how to handle that boy talking nonsense as 'Let's have sex right here right now', or 'Don't hide yourself from me I want your butt here', and even things about doubting him and now he is a pitiful soul, otherwise, time to leave this place in reality, even the boy resisting Jisung urge to go home, the latter tried hard, but ended sending a message if Minhyun could put FIBOH, Calabria Bass Boosted to remember a little his twenties, while Daniel got a stubborn for him, why not dance till his soul leave his body? That's it, he decided, if the younger don't want to stop cause them trouble so he must dance till he got tired or bored.

The time passed as a hurricane, Daniel was all glittered because of the older and their intimacy touches, respecting the rules, that's was guaranteed. The boy got tired, they both finally went home, the other day him, Jaehwan and Ong will have a good story to tell for Daniel on how awkwardness he become drugged, Jisung don't really cared about the lack of confidence, or the infidelity occurred that night, he knows he don't deserves and will be hard for them really have a stronger build. But still, he had fun he thought this was kind normal people can pass by, so he needs to look more sentimental and put on some effort about the boy kissing others, that's what he wants.

"Yesterday you even kissed strangers in front of my salad .." Daniel hides his face on Jisung shoulder.

"Sorry. This will never happen again. An sorry, I'm a coward to doubting in you, and a coward to go kiss others. I'm the worst boyfriend in this world." That wasn't true, Jisung kissed the boy.

"You are the perfect guy for me, where I'll find someone who accepted me as I am and with my past? Never. I love you Niel-ah" Jisung just wanted to give Daniel what he deserves and leaves the room to make a soul for his hangover and headache.

"Hyung, I know we are still knowing each one, it's been only five months, but marry me?" The boy entered the kitchen with the proposal and the ring.

"Oh my God!!!! I'm the luckiest person on this world. Niel-ah!!!! I loved, I'll tell the others, I'm going to marry. I'm a bride." Daniel smiled, they will be happy.

"You was cute stripped of the piercings, a light pink hair, and all glittered."

Their lives was entering the domestic world with slow steps, but a flowery path for both of them.


End file.
